Destroyed
by Keith's Girlfriend
Summary: Davey gets accepted into the college of his dreams, but that means leaving behind everything he knows. Without the support of the Newsies, how will he succeed amidst what he knew to be his life falling apart? An intense and emotional fanfic with many themes not recommended for children under 13.
1. The Conflict

Destroyed

Jack Kelly is reading the morning paper when Davey enters holding a letter.

Davey: Jack! Jack, I got accepted, I got accepted into college, COLLEGE, Jack!

Despite Davey's enthusiasm, Jack Kelly has learned not to embrace positive emotions easily. After years of get-rich-quick schemes and learning the rules of the street, he knows better than to automatically trust.

Jack: Woah, woah Davey, slow down. When did you apply for this stint here?

Davey: Well I didn't want you all to get your hopes up or anything, so I didn't really say much about it, but I applied to Princeton and I was accepted! Look, here's the signature of the ward himself!

Jack bites his lip. Could this be true? Even if it was, could he just let Davey go like this?

Jack: Princeton, eh? And where might this Prince-town be?

Davey: It's smack in the center of New Jersey.

As the reality of his words sets in, Davey realizes for the first time that this scholarship would mean leaving his friends. Now, he could come back and see them, but transitions like this change everything.

Jack takes a second to reevaluate what is happening right now. He knows he cannot stop his friend, but if he could just convince him that this is a bad idea…

Jack: Davey, dontcha know that everything be legal in New Jersey? You'se gonna be a gonna once them rich kids find out you were the one that was workin' with the Newsies of Manhattan! You can't just join a force like this only to bail out on us all!

Davey: I thought this was about my taking a risk, what do you mean 'bail you all out'? You know I wouldn't ever leave you guys to the wolves or anything? I'd be back for Christmas break, and-

Jack: Exactly, you'd be gone for three months with your preppy little spoiled friends and come running back to us for the holidays with your 'deegrees' and new suits! I didn't let you in just to watch you leave us all!

Davey: What are you saying…

After a long and intense pause, Davey finally musters up the courage to ask the question that hangs in the thickening air between them.

Davey: Are you...are you making me choose between Princeton and the Newsies?

Jack is taken aback by the abrupt and bold question. He doesn't take time to process the words exiting him mouth, although later he would give anything to do just that.

Jack: Why...why yes. That's exactly what I'm doing. As the leader, I gotta make some hard calls like that. If you in, you in for life. If you is out, might as well say so now.

The sadness in Davey's eyes was visible to the gathering crowd, as well as to Jack. That wasn't going to stop him from using his head, however.

Davey: Jack, please don't make me do this!

Jack: I'm not. You're the one running away from us, Davey.

He says, motioning to the other Newsies surrounding them at this point.

Davey: Jack, I have to go to Princeton. I only joined the Newsies so that I could take care of my family, and I have to go for that same reason. I gotta make my mom proud of me.

Jack: I knew you never were here for me, for any of us! It was all about you, all along. Go, and have fun with yer little edumacation! Have a nice life, David.

Davey: I never meant...I never said...fine. If that's what you want me to do, then so be it. Just know that you're wrong. It wasn't just about me. Sure, it may have started out as a job, but all of you fellas are family. I just don't want to be known as the guy who jumped ship.

As he sees Les in the crowd, he feels a sense of disappointment. Not at Les, but from Les. The poor kid's heart is going to be broken over this, he thinks.

Davey: Come on, Les. We better go tell Ma the news.

Les: I'm...I'm not coming.

Davey: Les, be sensible. You can't just-

Les: Yes, I can just. You're going to college because you have to but my family- as you like to call it- is here. I'm not going to college with you, and I'm not going home with you either. Jack will take care of me. Right, Jack?

Jack: You can bet I will. You're gonna learn in life that some fellas are out to leave you and others are bound to stay. No matter what, I'll be the one who sticks around, ok?

As hard as Les is trying to not let his two greatest role model's disagreement get to him, the tension in the air is unavoidable. His biological brother's voice breaks the war brewing in his mind.

Davey: Les, but what about Ma and Pa?

Les: Tell them I'll be around. I ain't gon pack up and leave them for another place, like…

That's all he manages to get out before darting off to a place where no one but Jack would know to look. Jack knows that the right thing to do would be to go after him, but he has to make sure that Davey- no, this traitor- exits the premises without a stir.

Jack: You heard the man, now out with ya! You've made yer choice.

Crutchie: Jack, he ain't tryna be no trouble! Give him a chance, here-

Jack: Crutchie, you'se my brother, but you need to stay out of this.

Crutchie: But, Jack...

Jack: Didn't ya hear?

Without realizing it, Jack turned cold to one of his most trusting friends. Now Jack has kicked other Newsies out before, but he has never taken it out on any of the other boys. This side of Jack was one that Crutchie, especially, had never faced.

Davey: Just tell Les that he'll know where to find me, and he can always look to the western sky.

Davey takes off, leaving everything behind him: even his own brother. He knows his parents will never trust him again if he doesn't come home with Les, but what choice does he have? Les is thirteen, too old to control. As the heavens pour open, the rainwater mixes with his own tears to create a sort of cleansing effect. Every doubt, every anxiety, and even ounce of anger seems to vanish in the downpour. When he arrives home, Davey knows exactly how to break the news to his parents.


	2. Where's Les?

The front door of Davey's childhood home swings open as he approaches. His mom welcomes him in from the wet cold.

Mom: David, where's your brother?

Davey: He's with Jack, again. He'll be back around soon.

Mom: That boy is always hanging with those work friends of yours. When will he start making friends who haven't done time and don't have a record?

Davey: Mom, it's not like- yeah. He needs better friends.

Mom: Are you alright? You seem...sad.

Davey: Mom, I'm more than alright, and so are you. Read this!

As he thrusts the half-soaked letter into her hands, he prays she can still read it through the droplets stains.

Mom: David- oh, oh this is glorious news! We have to tell your father! WILLLLL! Will! Our baby's going to college! You're going to get a law practice, and have a family, and make enough money to send your kids and grandkids to school!

Dad: I'm proud of you, son.

While his mom fights back tears of joy over her son's success, his father stands at a distance, analyzing his son's disposition. Davey knows his father better than to try and lie to him, so he does the next best thing: he avoids him. Keeping the appearance of a person whose life is changing for the better, he continues to listen to his mom ramble about how proud she is.

Mom: Oh, I only wish Les were here!

Davey: So do I.


	3. The Venture

**Hey guys! Sorry that these Chapters are so short as of late. Thanks for reading, though, and if you like it, please leave a review!**

 **Love you all,**

 **K.G.**

 **...**

Several months go by. Neither Les nor Davey care to rehash the family division for their parents, so eventually, the couple accepts that their sons have grown distant with each other. In September, Davey goes to college and manages to keep his grades up despite working a part-time position as a shoe clerk. Late in November, he receives a letter from his father.

My Dear Son,

As you know your mother and I were extremely proud of you when you were accepted into Princeton. We have, and will continue to support you forever, even if it is only in spirit. I regret to inform you that your mother has been battling influenza for the past month, and despite our best efforts, she went to be with the Lord on the seventeenth of November. I'm sorry that I cannot be with you to mourn her loss, but I pray you can find a chance to return home in the near future. Your mother would never want your education to be interrupted, even in times like these, but lest I make this decision for you. May the Lord be with you, son.

Your Father

As the word hit his brain with the crashing reality of what he has just gotten word of, Davey's soul feels as though a million needles have stabbed him at once. The thought of his mother send his heart spiraling down towards the fires of hell while carrying his thoughts to heaven above. His mother, the kindest, most caring woman in all the world. Why her? Why did it have to be her? Despite his father's clear desire for him to stay away, he knew better than to listen. His father was the type to keep his troubles to himself, but he couldn't just leave him with Les to mourn. What kind of comfort would Les be? He's still a baby! No. He had to go home. His only motivation had always been, and would always be, his family. He was going home.

...

The crushing weight of his mother's absence hit him harder and harder as he walked down the driveway of his home, like a thousand times before. Like a punch in the gut, he was reminded of the smell of her cherished perfume when he smelled a hint of it lingering in the air nearly as dead as she was. A trail of smoke carried what little heat was left in the home to the edge of his nose, reminding him of what was perhaps his father's fatal flaw. Smoking. Ma hated it, but whenever times would get tough, his father would splurge a little on some tobacco. Now, almost as a reminder of the depression, that same tobacco was being used to fill the place ma left in his heart.

Davey: Hi, Dad.

Dad: Hello, Son. I missed you.

For the first time, Davey sees a small droplet roll down the left cheek of the father who was seen as emotionless. The father who never broke down. The father who had sworn to never cry.

That sole droplet carried with it a tell of a coming storm. Yet, the company which begged to follow disguised its appearance as a cough and a choke, leaving many a word unsaid. After a long, yet peaceful and understanding silence, Davey asks the question he regrets to bring up, yet feels his duty to do so.

Davey: Where is Les, these days?

Dad: I wish I knew. Probably with those friends from work that you got him caught up in.

Davey: They're not a bad bunch, right now they're probably sleeping under the stars, talking about yesterday's news.

Dad: I hope so. You know, he's fourteen now.

Davey: As of October twenty-first.

Dad: Uh-huh.

Davey: I should probably go find him.

Dad: That would be helpful.

As Davey begrudgingly leaves the old man, many a thought fluster his mind. When did my dad age so much? The look of depression and weariness worn on his dad's face impresses a memory forever seared in his mind. Will Les still hate me? The same question that has burdened his mind from the moment he left reappears once again. He has thought about this moment of seeing Les again for months, yet now he must face it. Will Jack be there for me? Now despite any conflict they had ever had, Jack always came around in a time of need. Now, they had just had their most heated, intense conflict, but this was Davey's most pressing time of need. He really hoped Jack would listen to him and make him feel like everything was alright, just like he had done a million times before. Unfortunately, reality was knocking at his door to remind him that Jack was unlikely to even do as much as speak to him.


End file.
